Final Destination
by Kokiiru-kun
Summary: When someone dies who never should have, a senior cruise becomes the first day of the hell known as the rest of their lives. With everything out of whack, just how long can you play keep away with death? Based on the Final Destination series. Character de
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the final destination series and I don't own Naruto... sad but true.

It was _finally_ here. The senior trip. The prom had been nice but most of Konoha high's graduating class was looking forward to the mostly unsupervised cruise they were going to have. Seven days, 80 teenagers and only 20 escorts? Can you say party? Nobody pointed that out more than Uzumaki Naruto.

"This is going to be the most kick ass thing EVER!" Naruto bounced up and down in the limo while the seven other people either gave him annoyed looks or pretended to ignore him.

"Sit _down_ dobe" Sasuke smirked before pulling Naruto down… on his lap.

"NOOO!" Shika, Neji, Ino and Sakura shouted at them.

"Do that in your own room damnit! I'm trying to get out of this car without mental trauma!" Sakura tried to glare at them but the smile on her face made it a little less threatening.

"Why should we" Sasuke asked kissing up on Naruto's neck but Sakura's glare was only a _little _less threatening… And thus a high-heeled boot collided with Sasuke's head.

"THAT'S WHY!" Sakura reached over and put back on her shoe while Naruto scooted away from his slightly injured boyfriend. Sure he loved Sasuke- but he loved his life just a little bit more. Besides, Neji would more that likely follow through with his threat to make sure they'd never have sex again if they didn't stop groping each other in front of him.

"So what's everyone going to do on the cruise?" Naruto asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not going" Neji answered "I'll wait for Tenten on the dock… she really wanted to go but didn't want to force me on the boat".

Sakura, Hinata and Ino had stars in their eyes "That's so romantic… waiting for her to comeback. Too bad Shika isn't like that.

Shikamaru gave a wary glance at his temperamental blond of a girlfriend. If he pissed her off now, this cruise would be hell "I-I'd wait for you" he muttered _'Troublesome woman'. _Ino smiled at him- the apocalypse averted.

"What about you Hinata?" Naruto looked to the blunette who was staring out the window "I'm meeting Kiba on the boat". She said before her face acquired a dreamy look. She'd taken it hard when it got out that Naruto was gay but had found true love in Kiba. It was even more shocking that the she'd managed to turn the once feared school bully into a lovesick puppy. Well, at least when she was around.

"You aren't going to ask what I'm doing?" Sasuke asked innocently.

Naruto glanced at Sakura who was thankfully busy talking with her boyfriend Lee "Probably me".

"Maybe…" Sasuke's face adopted a mischievous look as the limo came to a stop.

The dock was huge but you couldn't' miss the giant ocean liner that had been rented. Supposedly it had everything. Three ballrooms, handball courts, basketball courts, weight rooms, a pool, sauna, Jacuzzi, spa, 5 star restaurant… it was like the Titanic of 2007.

The eight teens got out of the limo, one with a second lump forming on his head.

"What did I tell you two about doing THAT in front of ME!" Sakura was holding up a fist giving Sasuke a look that could kill.

"Sorry Sakura-chan…" he gave her the puppy eyes and she completely ignored it pushing past him.

"You stopped being 'cute' when she found out she had no chance" Shika commented.

"Whatev-"

"HURRY UP!" Naruto called from ahead of them "I CAN SEE THE BOAT FROM HERE!"

"You outdid yourself Uchiha" Neji nodded towards the ship that loomed ahead of them.

"Hn" In reality Sasuke _had_ gone a little overboard. He'd paid for the entire senior trip. A 7 day cruise in a massive ship stocked with the best of everything money could buy. Naruto had been overjoyed when he found out about it and Sasuke'd never been happier to be filthy rich.

"Well, this is where I leave" Neji said motioning towards the boarding dock "I'll wait and see the boat off then I'm going home".

"We'll miss you… nah, not really" Naruto grinned and Neji glared at him.

"Sasuke?" he looked in Neji's direction "I take back what I said earlier. You're free to molest him" He smirked at Naruto who had just turned pale 'Have fun' he mouthed before walking off.

"W-wait! Sasuke! Nooo!" Naruto took off running with Sasuke close behind him.

"For Christ sake… we have to be onboard in ten minutes!" Sakura stamped her foot.

"Don't worry my love! I'll go and tell the captain to wait for their precious youth is more important than any boat ride!" With that Lee skipped of towards the boat and there was a _long_ silence.

"Anyway," Ino started I'm going to go ahead on the boat. You coming Shika?"

"Nah, they might need someone to pry Naruto and Sasuke apart…"

"I'll go with you. I'm supposed to be meeting Kiba on deck anyway" Hinata said with a smile. Ino gave a wave and walked to the boarding dock chatting with Hinata about her favorite subject. Shika.

"Troublesome…" Shika muttered before he and Sakura went to look for the two love birds. In the distance a barking dog and the words "Akamaru! Wait up!" could be heard.

They found Naruto and Sasuke behind a tree about two minutes later and Sakura took it upon herself to make sure that Sasuke wouldn't be doing anything of the sort for a _very_ long time.

"Why…?" Sasuke was rocking on the floor in a fetal position and Naruto was looking at Sakura with well earned fear in his eyes.

"Why do you always hit me…?" Sasuke whined trying to ignore the immense amount of pain in his groin.

"Because you're such a PERVERT!" Sakura yelled before catching hold of Sasuke's collar and dragging him towards the boat.

Shikamaru and Naruto just stared for a moment "Lee… I pity you".

"If you think that's bad, you should see Ino…" Naruto nodded in agreement before following Sakura.

-Five minutes later-

"COOL!" Sasuke had recovered from previous injuries and Naruto was trying to see every inch of the boat possible. By now everyone else had given up on trying to keep them from doing anything… indecent in public so they'd just left them alone.

"I've got something I want to show you…" Sasuke gently led Naruto out on deck with a smile on his face.

Naruto gave him a cautious look. Lately Sasuke had taken to jumping him every five minutes and he had a feeling it had something to do with their teacher Kakashi. Damn him and those books… '_Is the water supposed to be black like that?'_ he looked out at the water curiously. Usually it was a smooth mirror at night but right now it was just… Ick.

He was so busy looking at the water that he didn't notice when Sasuke stopped holding his hand- and got down on one knee.

"Naruto" of all the times for the dobe to space out! He'd had this stupid ring in his pocket for weeks and damned if he was going to chicken out now.

He looked away from the water when he heard his name only to find Sasuke on the floor. On one knee to be specific 'Is he going to…?'

"Naruto, I've wanted to ask you this for a while now but…"

'He asking me to-'

Sasuke took a deep breath "Uzumaki Naruto, will you… marry me?"

Naruto's eyes lit up "Ye-" his answer was cut off by a large explosion.

-In the kitchen moments earlier-

Zetsu was a kitchen boy. One who was now dead set on taking a break to smoke now that all the food had been made. This had to be the worst job he'd ever had. Slave around all day for… well a more than decent paycheck but still he had to slave and god knows he hated that. He walked through the main kitchen in the back of his mind taking note of the oddness of it. It looked like something out of a Picasso, all wavy and unfocused. He brought a cigarette to his lips as he reached for his lighter and then the door. Only after he'd flicked the lighter did things _finally_ click for him.

'Aww, _shit'_

In a millisecond the kitchen lit up like the sky on July fourth and Zetsu knew no more.

-Back with Naruto and Sasuke-

"What the hell?" Naruto turned and began to walk towards the sound when Sasuke tackled him.

"Sasuke, now really isn't the-" the floor around him was suddenly wet… and very_…_ _red_.

He turned around slowly almost wishing he hadn't.

'No…' Sasuke was kneeling on the floor with a blank look in his eyes blood already dripping out of the corner of his mouth. The rafter above them had cracked from the explosion and swung diagonally to where it was now. Lodged in the middle of Sasuke's chest.

"Sa…suke?" Sasuke looked up at him and smiled "Idiot… I… love…" A scream caught Naruto's attention as someone covered in flames went running overboard into the water below. The ocean itself seemed to light up as flames leapt across its surface.

'That's … Fuel!' Naruto's eyes widened at the realization and he turned back to Sasuke "We have to get out of… Sasuke?" Dark bangs covered all but the faint smile on his lips.

With a shaking hand Naruto reached out to touch him… CRACK another rafter fell and if Sasuke hadn't been dead before, he was now. Naruto scrambled away as fast as possible. That couldn't have happened… Not to Sasuke. This had to be a dream. One that he wanted badly to wake up from.

-Kiba and Hinata-

Kiba and Hinata had conveniently slipped away below deck where they had planned to enjoy their time together when the explosion rocked the boat. A pipe at the other end of the level blew up and punched a large hole in the boat's side.

Kiba did the first thing that came to mind; he began to push Hinata towards the nearest exit "Get going!" he yelled as they ran up the nearest stairway. Outside the door of that stairwell a pole fell, lodging itself behind a pipe and blocking any possible escape. "It's stuck!" Hinata panicked as the water began to climb the staircase. "Oh god…" Kiba looked down at the water and then at Hinata. If he was going to die then she was going to be the last thing he saw.

-Shikamaru and Ino-

Ino and Shika had been walking around aimlessly talking normally for once. They only argued when they were in front of friends as stupid as that sounded. Unfortunately their wandering had taken them to the main kitchen. "Shika do you smell gas?" Ino said sniffing the air lightly.

"They're probably cooking or somethi-" the door across from them was blown away as fire poured out of it. Shika jumped in front of Ino to try and save her from the initial blast being burned alive in the process. Ino herself had not escaped unscathed and in her flame covered panic, ran through the nearest door out onto the main deck where she fell against the railing and went overboard. The water which should have been cooling seemed to ignite as the flames around her intensified. Her last thoughts were of Shikamaru and how she'd been so _troublesome_.

Sakura, Lee and Tenten had been the only ones to die painless deaths. The three of them had been snacking in Sakura's room which was right below the kitchen and fallen asleep to never wake up again.

Naruto curled up in a ball next to Sasuke. Or what was left of him. The second beam had hit just to the side of his neck almost severing his head and covering Naruto in blood. He'd lost his entire world in the span of ten seconds and he was pretty sure that screaming ball of fire earlier had been Ino. He barely felt the cold water that had come on deck begin the soak his leg 'The ship is sinking' he realized dully. He scooted closer to Sasuke and closed his eyes not noticing the sparking electric cord dangling dangerously close to his head… until it was far too late.

"Sasuke?" he looked in Neji's direction "Go ahead and molest him" He smirked at Naruto who had just turned pale 'Have fun' he mouthed before walking off.

"W-wait!" Naruto fell to the floor and started crying hysterically. Neji who had only been a few feet away ran back "What the hell happened!"

Sasuke was holding him looking worried "Naruto? Seriously, what's wrong? I'll stop molesting you if that's-" Naruto suddenly threw his arms around Sasuke whimpering something that sounded oddly like 'you're alive…' over and over again.

"Um… I'll go tell the captain to hold the boat" Lee said heading to the dock.

"I'll go with him" Ino gave Naruto a worried glance before she took off after Lee.

Naruto didn't register their words until they were gone "NO! They can't go on the boat!" He jumped up and began struggling to go after them to the point where both Shika and Sasuke had to hold him down.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Sasuke had to work to avoid Naruto's kicking legs as he continued to try and get away.

"You don't understand! The boat is gonna blow up! I saw it… You …" he broke down in sobs again and Sasuke did his best to console him.

"Calm down and then tell me what happened". In the distance the boats whistle sounded suggesting that it would be leaving soon.

"Akamaru! Wait up!" a dog ran past the group to the boat with Kiba trying to catch up. Unfortunately Kiba wasn't watching where he was going and he tripped on Naruto's leg.

"What the hell!" Kiba rubbed his head before glaring daggers at the blond but his glare evaporated when he saw Naruto's face. He'd picked on the blond most of his life but he'd never seen him look so… Utterly destroyed.

"What happened to" something clicked in his mind "Oh hell, AKAMARU! GET BACK HERE!"

"I'll get him!" A voice called.

"Iruka-sensei! WAIT!" Naruto renewed his struggles and managed to get loose. He started running trying to stop whatever this was. Time seemed to move in slow motion. Iruka had gotten on the ship in search of Akamaru and it had pulled off the dock. He stopped running and dropped to the ground in defeat.

"Naruto!" Sasuke slid behind him "What the _hell_ is wrong with you!" Naruto just pointed to the ship with a shaky hand.

Sasuke looked over the water and saw something terrifying. It was covered in black oil that trailed all the way to the ship "_Shit" _He went for the cell in his pocket hoping he could stop the ship before anything bad happened. Suddenly the night sky lit up… those hopes were in vain.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto and probably never will.

A/N: I won't be able to update on a daily basis since school's starting and I flat out refuse to post a half assed chapter. Oh, and if you have any ideas on how they should die, I'm open to suggestions.

Naruto stared numbly at the grave sites in front of him; the funeral was so large that it was being held in the cemetery. The open plots seemed to stretch on forever. It had been on the news for two days now '92 people die in tragic boat accident, six people spared'. The only person who Naruto had spoken to since that night was Sasuke and even then it had been simple yes or no answers. He could have stopped the damn boat… _somehow_ and now he felt like all this was his fault.

"We are here to remember the loved ones lost to us on this day June 8, 2006. They touched each and every one of our lives and will be missed. Their names…

Naruto completely spaced out. He'd seen the deaths… Ino, Hinata, Sasuke… even his own and hadn't been able to do a thing to stop it.

"'Rock' Lee" Naruto almost smiled. Even in death Lee had kept his last name a secret…

"Yamanaka Ino" The image of a burning corpse floated to the surface of his mind and he shivered. Sure Ino had had her moments but she always made up for it later. They'd had to hold Shikamaru back when he tried to jump in the water and swim to the boat.

"…Tenten" They'd finally said Tenten's last name and he'd missed it. A few seats away Itachi, Sasuke's older brother began to cry. Even though there was a slight age difference, Tenten had been his absolute best friend even more so than Kisame, his current boyfriend. As a matter of fact, Tenten had been the one to get the two of them together… by any means necessary.

"Yakusi Kabuto" A sob was heard off to Naruto's right. He glanced up to see his history professor Orochimaru on the verge of a breakdown. Everyone knew about his relationship with Kabuto. The two were often seen browsing wedding books in their free time.

"Subaku Temari" If Tenten was here, she'd be the only one to cry. Temari had been a total bitch to everyone and Tenten was the only one to try and get to know her. It had taken some doing, but Tenten had convinced everyone that she had a reason for being bitchy and that they should try being nicer to her.

"Aburame Shino" Shino had probably died thinking of Hinata… He'd been hopelessly in love with her but rather than say it out loud; he left her alone seeing how happy she was with Kiba. Naruto respected him just for that. It took a real man to back off and let the person you love be happy with someone else.

Umino Iruka

Naruto's eyes widened "Iruka-sensei…" Sasuke turned in alarm. This was the most he'd heard out of Naruto since the accident. He squeezed his hand gently trying to comfort him as much as possible. Iruka hadn't just been a teacher to Naruto- he'd been his guardian since age 2.

"These people would not want us to linger on their deaths but move forward and live life to its fullest".

Naruto thought back to his dream. Iruka hadn't been there. He'd been onshore scolding Kakashi for making him late… But because Naruto hadn't been on the ship yet, Akamaru had run ahead of Kiba and Iruka had gone after him.

'Damn dog should have been on a leash' he thought bitterly.

"Naruto" he felt a nudge at his side and turned to see Sasuke looking at him. He really had to stop spacing out like that-

"Naruto, the service is over…"

With a glazed look Naruto followed Sasuke away from the grave site to a waiting limo. He'd lived with Iruka all his life but now that he was gone, Naruto was temporarily living with the Uchihas.

He got in first getting the window seat with Sasuke scooting in after him followed by Itachi and Kisame. Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi were headed home while Kisame was heading over to the mansion to pick up his car.

"God today's been absolute crap" Kisame put a slightly bluish hand over his face.

"No kidding" Sasuke gave him a cold look before turning to examine Naruto. He still wasn't talking and Sasuke was beginning to worry.

"I didn't mean the funeral" Kisame started "I was on my way to the site this morning when you called me. You know, to come talk to Itachi? And just as soon as I turned off, this gas truck flipped over and blew up. I swear I only missed it because you called me".

The three other occupants of the car just stared at him "And you're saying this _why_!" Sasuke glared at him. What the hell! Why say something like _that_ right after funeral!

"I meant that there's more to life than dea-" Kisame was cut off as Itachi attached himself to his waist, clinging for all he was worth.

"Er… Ta-kun?" Itachi looked up at his boyfriend and smiled "You really suck at making other people feel better" Itachi snuggled closer to him "Thanks".

The group was silent for a moment before Naruto gave an empty laugh.

"Naruto?" Sasuke ventured not really sure of his boyfriends state of mind.

"It's… funny… really fucking hilarious…" Naruto laughed again while Kisame and Itachi felt inclined to move as far away as possible.

"What's funny" Sasuke asked, confused.

"If we'd died the way we were supposed to, Kisame wouldn't be here right now."

The other three stopped… for lack of better words, dead.

"What do you mean 'the way we were supposed to?'"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with an eerie smile "I saw us all die. You got impaled… twice, Ino and Shika were burned alive, Hinata and Kiba drowned, Lee, Sakura and Tenten all suffocated and I took an electric wire to the head. That's what would have happened if I hadn't said anything".

Sasuke shook his head "That was just a dream… there's no proof it would have actually happened.

"This sort of rings a bell" Itachi cut in "It's from a horror movie I saw a while ago Final something…" He let go of Kisame to scratch his head lightly "The kids all got off of some huge tragedy before it happened and then they all started dying. Interesting movie really".

"And you're encouraging this!" Sasuke hissed.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto looked over at the raven to find him glaring at Itachi.

"Sasuke?" No answer.

"Oi teme!" _that_ got his attention.

"What?" he answered sharply looking away from his brother and redirecting his glare at Naruto.

"I- I wanted to know if we could rent the movies… I mean if this is anything like that movie then we should be doing research or something…"

"Whatever" he returned to glaring at Itachi much to Naruto's annoyance.

Regardless of the circumstances there were some things about Sasuke he refused to put up with. Being ignored was one of them.

"What the hell is your prob-" there was a loud bang and the car jolted, rolling over twice before coming to a stop on its roof.

---

Itachi and Kisame are 19 everyone else is 18 and Itachi's eyes are red because I can't really picture him any other way. -


End file.
